


The Heart Shaped Locket

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Where everyone wares a hearts shaped necklaces that helps you find your soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

The heart shaped necklaces would always glow. The moment you are born a Crafter is there to give you a necklace. This heart-shaped necklace would start to glow a soft white color if your soulmate had been born. It glowed pink when you close to your soulmate. It would glow red when you met your soulmate. It would turn black and crack when they died.

When Bruce was born his was blank. It was just a golden heart that had yet to glow. Meaning his soulmate hadn't been born yet. By the time he was two years old his mother had gone to check on him only to find that his heart shaped necklace had started to glow the soft white.

It continued to glow the soft white until one day when they were in the city and the locket started to pink. She had spent hours dragging her son around trying to find his soulmate but when the locket faded back to soft white she backtracked hoping that the whoever Bruce's soulmate was had a parent who had also tried to find them.

Over the course of the next years it would glow pink with them trying to find who else had a glowing necklace. A few times they found some children who were also had glowing pink lockets but none of them turned red when they got there.

She was going to find her son's soulmate one day.

However one day never came.

\--

Edward never wore his heart necklace when he went out as Riddler. Instead he hid it so it would be safe. After all he never wanted to lose it. However now that everything was over with, well the time he spent in Arkham and his reforming the redhead decided that it was time to ware it again.

Ware it full time.

Taking it out of his box Edward opened it. The same soft white glow was there. Slipping it on he sighed closed the box before tossing it onto anywhere on the living room floor.

Today was the first day of his new job at Wayne Tech. Alright it was the same place as WE headquarters but it was way down in the tech department and since he was part of a ex-con program he had the lovely job of filing.

Yes, he was now a gloried Filer.

Still it was better than being locked up.

Sighing Edward looked into the mirror at the locket. He remembered that it had been glowing since as long as he could remember. Sometimes it would glow pink. Often he would look around as a child to see who his soulmate could but but never met whoever it was.

Touching the locket once more he shook his head before huffing. He had no time for this! He had a job to do! No matter how boring he had a job! Grabbing his jacket and phone the redhead left his apartment ready to go and be a new person!

\--

"God, I hate it here." Edward mumbled to himself as he continued to file old, and he meant old, files. "I can't believe I have refile all these after they put them into the mainframe. Whoever put them back obviously didn't care as long as they held the same first letter."

As the redhead continued to mumble about the filing he heard a suddenly excited chatter. trying to ignore it Edward focused on folders that he was desperately trying not to rip apart.

As he pushed next file cabinet closed he sat down to open the next one almost screaming seeing them all tossed about, stacked on top of each up instead of standing up. Giving the papers a dirty look Edward pulled them out before looking through them trying to figure out which one went first.

By the time it was closing time he was still the refiling the folders before there was knock on the door. Looking over he saw a kid standing there.

"What?" Edward snapped turning back to the files. "I'm busy."

"I just need a file."

"Well, good luck finding it in this mess!" Edward waved his hand around before opening the second draw nearly screaming. "I hate however filed these..."

"It's really late."

"I'll have my lunch break later." Edward said before pulling out more files. "E and O are not even close together. Idiots all of them..."

"No, I meant it's almost seven."

"Seven?!" Edward gasped whirled around before shoving all the files back into their place before jumping up grabbing his things. "I'm late! Damn it, I didn't even notice the time! I need to go, I'll fix them tomorrow, bye!"

Running out of the office Edward hurried to check out. Bolting out of the building he hurried to bus stop were they were just getting on. Hopping on he slide his one month bus card before rushing to sit down.

Sighing he leaned back hoping he would make it in time.

Edward manged to make it home in time to pay the landlord who was just locking up. Luckily he hadn't asked questions. Sighing Edward headed upstairs to his apartment before pausing remembering that he was out of a few things.

"Take out than." Edward said to himself opening the door before turning on the light looking around the small apartment. And by small he meant small. The kitchen and living room where attached and the bedroom as behind the little door and inside was a seven by eight room with one door for a bathroom. "Not even a closet."

Nope, Edward had to make his own by putting up a bar before using some hooks to make a makeshift closet.

Walking over to the love seat that had to do for a couch he sat down. Truth be told he was glad he was reforming but this part of it was hard. No friends, no tv, and no food. Well he had food. Very little of it but he would have to wait until tomorrow. Sighing he sat up before looking around.

Not much but it was better than living on the street.

Taking out his phone he ordered some food before picking up his laptop. Logging into the newly acquired wifi he started to looking over a few empty buildings. Wanting to open his own Detective Agency. The buildings looked good, had a reasonable price, which means someone must have died in them, and it was close to where he wanted to live.

With money he had put away he had enough for a down payment but he needed to wait until he had enough to pay a monthly rent because he would have to live there while firing it up.

Still no one had bought it.

Good.

Edward continued to scroll through a few things when his food arrived. After eating and watching a movie on Netflix he noticed something odd about his locket. In the screen when the normal soft glowing light was now pink.

Looking down he grabbed it staring at it.

Sitting up Edward hurried to the door opening it looking around. Looking at his necklace he stopped as it faded back into a soft white. They must have been in a car... or a plane... something.

Going back inside Edward put things away before decided to get ready for bed. Once he was washed up and changed he climbed into bed falling asleep tired from the day and was out cold that he didn't notice that three times his necklace started to glow pink or that someone had backtracked looking for him.

\--

Two weeks later and Edward was almost done putting everything in it's place. He had been frustrated but now he was feeling proud of himself putting the files in their rightful place.

Once on break he got up to grab some coffee. One of the perks of this job was not only was the coffee free but it top shelf coffee. Rich and flavorful. Pouring a cup he added come creamer before taking a deep breath of the hot brew.

Sighing he looked around the office floor he was on. Some people where looking around. There were some people with red heart shaped necklaces, some with pink, others white and as sad as it was some with that had blacked with cracks.

Zipping his coffee he noticed that same kid from weeks ago. It was one of Wayne's kids. After being here for a short time he had learned that the Wayne kids came and went as they pleased.

Only exception was the one teen who was always here with his Father. However had had noticed the kid coming to filing room peeking in before leaving. It annoyed him until one day he was late and found the kid tucked away in a corner reading a book and relaxing.

It was clear that Edward had stolen the young teens hiding spot. Well, he'd be done soon and than he could have it back. Just a few more rows to go. Just a few more. He watched as the kid peeked over at him before thinking he was sneaking into the room.

Suddenly there was clapping.

Looking over Edward saw two people crying and hugging each other with both their heart shape necklaces glowing bright red. Placing his hand over his chest, where his was tucked away he smile a little before going back to studying people.

After twenty minutes Edward decided that he should probably get back to work before he got behind. Walking back to the room he spotted the other tucked away in his corner and the teen looked at him before hiding behind his book.

Sitting down Edward got to work. He didn't ignore the other but he didn't know if he should start a conversation. After all the teen was his boss's son, so it was a huge question and sadly Edward had no answer.

After an hour the teen stood up, wave bye and left only after Edward returned the gesture. It made him smile. Alright, a smile branch or friendship? He's take it.

\--

Bruce was glaring at the heart shaped necklace. It had been glowing pink each and everyday when he came into work before fading to white before glowing back to pink again when he was heading home.

This was bothering him considering that when he was younger that his Mother had spent so many hours dragging him around looking for his soulmate. When he was older Bruce would jump up when his necklace would start to glow pink and they would go around around.

However when his parent were killed, both their necklaces faded form red to black and when the last of their life was gone from their bodies both of the lockets cracks. The sound of them crack was a sound that Bruce hated. Hated because it meant that their lives were over, that he couldn't save them no matter what, that he was an orphan and that he could never go back to being a child ever again.

Over the years the locket would glow pink now and again. He had followed it various places including Arkham. That was concerning but it never stayed pink long there so he figured his soulmate worked there or was visiting because it left the place so often.

Now his locket has been glowing at work every single work day. The only problem was that he had so many of thousands of workers on each floor and to make it worse they had just hired a lot of people.

It figures the one week he would spend wearing a fake necklaces to keep reporters off his case would be the one week his soulmate would show up. At least he didn't have Damian's problem.

"If you laugh one more time, Drake!" Damian growled. "It's not funny!"

"It is... your a cradle robber,Damian!"

Yes, Damian's locket had just started to glow singling that his mate had been born thirteen years after Damian had been to say his brothers were having a laughter breakdown teasing the youngest, even Cassandra was holding her hands over her mouth shaking with giggles.

For her to be laughing was so rare Bruce recorded her giggles. She than hid behind him to because she was embarrassed about her giggling fit and people had no idea she was there if they walked in but would look around for the soft giggles.

Jason and Dick however had lost it and were on the floor dying from their own laughing attacks. Jason's locket was a deep red. He had found Roy when they were teens and Roy had his red but was often questioned when people noticed that Roy's had a crack on his and yet it was red.

Dick's had yet to change so it still had a white glow to it. Tim's red. Conner Kent was his soulmate but the Super had been in space the last couple of weeks so they hadn't seen each other. However the red let them know that he was alive.

"Enough!" Damian drew his hidden dagger. "Cease at once!" 

It was quite for all of one second before the laughter continued again. Damian growled before storming over to the corner grumbling and mumbling about killing them all in their sleep. 

"Hey!" Dick shouted jumping up. "Bruce, your locket! It's pink again!" 

"Let's go find your soulmate!" Jason jumped up as the four of them started to push at Bruce to try and move the large man out of the office. "Come on, B, they gotta be somewhere in this building!" 

"Come on," Tim pulling at his arm. "Let's go!" 

"Move it,old man!" 

"..." 

"This is going to be the twentieth time you dragged me out. Today." Bruce looked at his locket before tucking it away. "Not now. I need to go to a meeting." 

"Aw..." They sighed. 

"We'll look when I come back." 

They watched him go. 

Out in the hall Bruce passed by Edward Nygma, reformed from Riddler walking down with a large stack of papers that went up to his chin as he balanced them heading towards the elevator, most likely to file them. 

"Mr. Wayne." 

"Edward." 

And they passed each other like any other day.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward glared at the last three file cabinets before deciding he needed a break. There was nice cafe downstairs of the building. He hadn't had a chance to eat there so he decided that he would.

Going down stairs he took out his locket seeing it glowing white. Leaving it out Edward went to the Elevator taking it down to the right floor. When it opened Edward stepped out freezing. Shock was over his face seeing an entire restaurant on this floor.

Stifle a shocked laugh he stepped in looking around. It was amazing. Walking around looking around when someone came up to him. Edward stepped back ready for backlash or rude comments, but something happened that he didn't expect.

"Good afternoon, sir." The man took out a tablet. "Name please?"

"Edward Nygma."

"Very good." The man typed in his name. "This way please. Are you dinning alone?"

"Yes?"

"This way." The man lead him to a nice sitting area. He was given nice booth. Sitting down he tried to stop smiling as he handed a menu and the waiter asked him what he would like to drink.

Once his smoothie got there Edward was reading over the menu trying to decided what to get. It was like a treasure trove of so many amazing delicious items on there and than there was a whole other menus for deserts!

Suddenly there was another smoothie set down. Edward looked at it than at the one he had been sipping on and flushed seeing that ti was almost gone. The man took the empty glass and he thanked him before sighing before ordering a Chicken Pot Pie.

Once the man left he noticed that h hadn't seen a prince on the menus. biting his lip he wondered if he had just spent his first paycheck on one lunch and two smoothies. When it was brought over and set down Edward stopped the man.

"Where do I pay when I'm done?"

"You don't, sir." The man nodded with a smile. "All your meals are paid for when you are a worker for Mr. Wayne."

"Wait this is free?"

"Yes."

"...Can I have that menu back or...?"

"Of course."

Grinning Edward took a bit of his pot pie and letting out a happy moan at how wonderful it tasted. It was okay to treat himself right? Those filers... just one more and one desert that was all.

\--

"Ugh,I ate to much." Edward groaned laying on the floor where he had yet to continue putting papers way. "But it was so good... maybe I'll try the chicken next time. Or maybe lobster? Hm, I wonder."

"I like the lobster."

Edward jump from where he was laying down before looking to the side frowning seeing the young teen again. Kid. Teen.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"You look like you're fourteen. Pushing it that is." Edward took a closer look. "Wait, your one of his kids... um... the one that run his company for a while I believe?"

"Yes and I'm twenty now. I just turned twenty."

"...Are you aware that you have a baby face?"

"...Yes."

Laughing Edward sat up. "I'm Edward Nygma and this is my file hell."

"Tim Wayne." Tim smiled. "This is my hiding place."

"Yes, sorry about that." Edward leaned against the filer racks. "I'll be done soon and you can have your space back."

"I've gotten used to you." Tim said smiling. "And you did a good job putting the files in their right place. I like reading them."

"You read them?" Edward was surprised before nodded. "Well, you do have a high IQ."

"As do you." Tim smiled happily picking up a book. "This isn't out in stores for another two weeks."

"...How did you get that?!" Edward grabbed at it. "I love this series!"

"My dad knows people. I Just finished it. If you promise me that you won't' tell anyone you can borrow it. Our secret."

"You'd trust me?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"

Surprised Edward smiled. "I'll bring it back in a week."

"Thank you." Tim stood up. "I need to go. Family. We're looking for my Dad's soulmate."

"Thank you, Tim." Edward looked at the book before back at the... er, young man? "Are you sure your twenty?"

"Sometimes I wonder, but that might be from everyone asking me so often." Tim laughed before waving good bye. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good luck finding them!" Edward called out opening the book. "...Maybe just one chapter."

One chapter turned into five.

\--

Bruce was looking at his locket. It was still pink. it continued to glow making him frustrated. Looking up he groaned seeing five faces staring at him waiting. They wanted to go out looking for his soulmate.

"I have a meeting." Bruce grumbled. "Maybe later."

"Can we take it?"

"No."

"Aww." They sighed.

"Alright most of you are adults you can't keep saying 'Aww' each time I tell you no."

"But Bruce, we might find them this time." Dick asked. "I can feel it in my bones."

"You feel everything in your bones, Grayson."

"Come on, Bruce, let us borrow it and we'll drag whoever it to you." Jason offered. "Who could say no to us?"

Bruce stared at them before holding out his hand. Four of them looking at it but Tim took out the aspirin and placed it in his hand. Ah, Tim always knew what he needed. Taking two he groaned handing over his locket to Tim.

"One hour."

"Sweet!" Dick snatched it up as they scrambled out of the room. "Thanks Bruce! We won't let you down!"

Once they were gone Bruce picked up his phone calling Luscious to take over the meeting. He need to take an hour off to relax and to sleep. Going over to the couch he laid down on it before closing his eyes falling asleep.

Edward was still reading the book when he noticed the time. Sighing he put the book away looking back at the files. He didn't do much so tomorrow would be an alright place to pick up. Standing he stretched before putting the book in his bag.

He would head home to read. Besides he needed to get a little more sleep. Walking out of the room he locked up before heading back to where you checked up. As he passed by a window he saw it was getting dark early.

Once checking out of work he looking at his phone seeing it was bit chilly outside. Ah Gotham weather. Putting on a scarf he tucked his locket away before heading out the door only to be called back by a supervisor.

Groaning he walking back into the building.

\--

"Come on, next floor!" Jason said as he grabbed the locket. "Come on!"

The had been on four floors already running around asked for people who had glowing lockets. The people working there for a while knew that once in a while the Wayne children ran around looking for their Father's soulmate so they continued on but the new employees were bombarded when they would run up to them holding out the locket before running away or stalking them if they had their lockets put away.

They were all looking for people when Jason was waling by the elevator as it was going up and suddenly the locket turned red. Yelling he banged on the elevator watching as it pinged on the floor that Bruce was on.

"Holy shit!" Jason shouted. "Come on, I found them! To Bruce's floor!"

The five of them shot off going into the second elevator.

\--

Bruce woke to the sound of someone entering his office. Looking over he saw Edward carrying a lot of files before sitting them down on the desk.

"Why do you have scarf on? It's hot."

"Why are you sleeping when your supposed to be working?" Edward replied. "I was supposed to go home but got tricked into bringing these."

"Thanks. I'll get on them in a bit. I have... thirty more minutes until my kids come back to bother me so I plan on continuing my nap."

"I heard they run around here a lot."

"They're hyper."

"Hm." Edward nodded before turning to leave. "Good night, Mr. Wayne."

"Night."

Edward paused. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Hm?" Bruce was half asleep already.

"Thank you." Edward spoke softly. "For the job."

"You're welcome." Bruce grumbled waving his hand at him. "Turn the lights when you leave."

"Alright." Edward walked out turning them off heading towards the elevator when he saw a coffee stations. He did have to get all the way home and he didn't want to make a cup at home. "One won't hurt."

Walking over he poured his cup hearing a commotion. Looking over he saw the Wayne kids falling over each other all shouting. Oh no, was this their coffee station? Oh, well to got one and he wasn't giving it back.

Picking up the cup he hurried down the hall to round the little space before going to the elevator once they were running into the elevator happy that he got away with cup of high class coffee. Sipping it he almost dropped it hearing a bang pounded on the door.

\--

Bruce just manged to sleep into a comfortable sleep when the door slammed open. Eyes snapping open he questioned life when he was stunned to see his locket shoved into his face and it was darkening to red.

Bruce jumped up. "Where?!"

"OUTSIDE!" They shouted pointing.

Damian, Tim and Cassandra were running down the flight of stairs trying to catch up with the elevator. They hurried as fast as they could to the bottom floor. When they got there the elevator was closing and it was empty. They turned around looking seeing people leaving and coming.

"We need to stop them!"

Damian saw someone walking out of the building. "There!"

"Get." Cassandra was off running as fast as she could. "Stop!"

The person shot off fast. Faster than someone would normally go. She kept on him when suddenly Bruce was running side her the locket glowing red but suddenly it faded to pink and they back tracked as the others back tracked but the locket faded to white.

They wall turned to Bruce watching him and he let out a sigh before just turning and walking away. The feeling of sadness laid on them all.

\--

"Are you alright back there?" The taxi driver asked. "You jumped in here quickly."

"God, it was one coffee, they acted like I took an organ or something!" Edward said from where he was hiding on the floor of the cab before taking a sip of his coffee before reaching under his scarf feeling his locket still there. "Oh, it didn't fall off. Good."

Once home Edward washed up, changed before making something to eat. Net he sat at the table with his book and started to read as he had his dinner. As he did Edward heard a knock at the door. Looking at the door the redhead frowned.

"That can't be right." Edward glared at the door before going back to his book. "I don't have any friends yet."

There was a knock again.

Sighing he got up walking over opening the door only to see no one there. Looking around he closed the door not noticing that there was girl hiding in the shadows watching him. Going back inside he when back to his book not noticing that Black Bat was peeking in through his window.

\--

Bruce was in work the next day tired from the night. It was long, it was cold, and he had to fighting kids that couldn't work out a compromise. Trying to settle their fighting in front Gordon was amused watching them as he drank his coffee.

Now he was walking in feeling like the dead. Cassandra and Tim had joined him for work. Well, Tim did Cassandra was going to wonder around the place like normal before joining him for lunch or just to hang around the office.

As they walked in he noticed Tim hurried off. Most likely to go to his hiding spot to take a nap or read. Depending on what he was feeling. Not that Bruce blamed him. Going to the elevator Bruce got in waiting for it to close when suddenly Cassandra lunged grabbing at his shirt and holding up his pedant which was glowing red.

"Close."

"Find them."

Bruce had never seen her dart out so fast that she slammed right into Edward Nygma with papers flying everywhere burying them. Cassandra suddenly jumped up and scurried away. Bruce looked at Edward before kneeling down.

"Are you alright?"

"No, of course not!" Edward yelled at him angrily. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to put these in order?! A week!"

"Sorry about that." Bruce scooped up some papers. "Didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, I didn't." Edward pulled up some papers before looking at him. "It's going to have to put these all together again! And I anted to finish my book... Ugh, look at this mess."

Alright Cassandra couldn't take it. She rushed over yanking both their necklaces out before shoving them into the elevator and pressing the emergency button ducking out just in time as the doors shut. 

Inside the two men sat up, Edward wondering what the hell and Bruce wondering what he daughter was up to before he stopped seeing a red glow. Without thinking he reached out grabbing the necklace staring at it as a hand came up . 

"That's mine-! ...?!" Edward gasped looking at his locket glowing before looking at his Bruce Wayne aka his boss before his eyes darted to the locket around the man's chest. "Oh... you're... you're..." 

Bruce leaned forward cupping the redhead's face his his hands bringing him close. "I've been looking for you for a long time...

And that was when Edward felt his heart skip a beat.


End file.
